


Poetry Collection

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Kudos: 1





	1. The Fool

Stone cold hearts have left me breathless  
Ice cold hearts have my heart on lock  
When will I ever learn  
To hide this fiery start

Too often I let them in  
Before they prove themselves true  
Too often I end up the one  
Completely and utterly bruised

For once I wish to open up my heart  
And not be braced for a killing blow  
I wish to love freely  
And not have to hide in this hole

They care nothing for the damages the cause  
They ask and ask for more  
For once I wish I could bring the nerve  
To leave them at the door

But I always let them in  
Always think this one is the one  
Even with all these stitches  
Still left healing on my heart

One day I'll learn my lesson  
One day I won't be the fool  
But today is not that day  
Come now and start  
This everlasting play


	2. Our Last Goodbye (A Soldier Marches On)

Deadly fire  
Burning ice  
The storm that sweeps my soul

The one thing that keeps me whole  
Is the ever lasting taste of the salt from your lips  
Caused by tears so bittersweet  
As we said our last goodbye on the battlefields

You tried to keep me safe  
You tried to send me away  
But stubborn hearts refuse to break  
And in your shadow I'll never stray

Now you pay the price  
My love the silver bullet  
Tearing you apart piece by piece  
And now here you lay at my feet  
Torn to crimson ribbons

But still you smile  
Oh that beautiful smile  
And tell me to go  
Tell me to keep safe

For to you  
My love  
You say you will never die  
So long as my heart still beats

So beat it will  
Until the sands of time run spare  
Our souls will stay forever intertwined  
On that blood soaked battlefield


	3. Ever Changing

Angel's fire, Devil's kiss  
Someone save me from this bliss  
His fire burns my very core  
Her desire makes me beg for more

Both I can not have  
Both I want too soon  
Both will send me to my grave  
Both would bring about my doom

To lose one makes my heart scream out  
The loss brings me all this doubt  
Is it love or is it wonder  
Wonder for a life I ponder  
Life far past this dreary place  
Where adventure and fantasy play in grace

Is it worth losing all I own?  
Is it worth never going home?  
To lose this gentle guarantee  
To lose this sanctuary that promises security

Her gentle touch promise travels  
His strong arms promise risk  
Both lead me to ponder  
What else is there in life to offer?

Even should I lose them both  
Could I still find my hope  
Somewhere out in that scary world  
Where adventure and fantasy run unbound

To go out all alone  
To risk it all and with no hand to hold  
Can I leave this cocoon of comfort  
And take that leap of courage and faith

Take all this world has to offer  
All the good with all the bad  
And never stop until that ache is filled  
Curiosity finally abated

Be still my loves  
My heart is true  
I will forever carry you  
But to myself I must stay true  
This next step I must walk alone  
Into the greatest unknown

One day I may return for you  
I hope you stay true  
No matter how long we are apart  
I hope I'll always be in your heart  
Thank you for all you've given me  
By opening my eyes so that I may see  
All that I missed in blissful ignorance

I take this first step  
I take this new path  
Who knows where this road will take me  
Who knows what it will leave me

To my old life I say goodbye  
Thank you for the comfortable life  
I'm sorry that I must go  
But I still need to grow


End file.
